Reduced latency is critical to all network commerce. Reducing latency may be achieved by various techniques, including for example, reducing the distance of transmission, or the amount of data being transmitted. In the case of secure connections, where a public key certificate is transferred, for example from a server to a client, to establish a secure connection, latency may occur due to the number of transmissions to establish the secure connection as well as the size of certificates and certificate chains exchanged to authenticate the secure connection. To reduce latency, it may be desirable to reduce the number of back and forth communications needed before proceeding with a transmission session, as well reducing the size of data exchanged, including the size of certificates and certificate chains exchanged to establish the secure connection.